


Beacon of Hope

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A New Leaf [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey! I am on aGadreel kick right now. Could I have a gadreel x reader where he falls in love with her while posing as Ezekiel in Sam but ignores it. Metatron wants leverage against the winchesters and commands Gadreel to bring her in. He does it but feels terrible about it and reader tries to talk him out of it. She’s put in heavens dungeon and tortured but Gadreel ends up saving her later and gaining the winchesters trust. That’s when he appeared at the bunker telling Cas he was right. Thanks!





	Beacon of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey! I am on aGadreel kick right now. Could I have a gadreel x reader where he falls in love with her while posing as Ezekiel in Sam but ignores it. Metatron wants leverage against the winchesters and commands Gadreel to bring her in. He does it but feels terrible about it and reader tries to talk him out of it. She’s put in heavens dungeon and tortured but Gadreel ends up saving her later and gaining the winchesters trust. That’s when he appeared at the bunker telling Cas he was right. Thanks!

##  _**Gadreel’s POV** _

I had spent time with the Winchesters, and you. There was an air about you that the others did not seem to have. Even in the darkest times, your smile would be a beacon of hope. I did everything to ignore the growing adoration I felt towards you. That was not my purpose.

Until it was.

“Gadreel! Are you _listening_ to me?” Metatron yelled, shaking me from my thoughts of you.

My eyes looked towards him. “I am.” I agreed.

He sighed. “Good. Now go get our leverage. I need something to use against those Winchesters!” He ordered, waving a hand.

“I will return.” I nodded before turning and walking out.

The last thing I wanted was to put you in harm’s way, but this must be done. I need to assist my fallen brothers and sisters in returning to Heaven. That is my purpose, my goal.

* * *

You had no idea what was about to befall you. Your eyes gazed upon me with hurt, confusion, and anger. I pushed my guilt down. “What are you doing here, _Gadreel_?” You spat my name.  

“You are to come with me.” I replied simply.me.” I replied simply.

“Why would I do that?” 

You didn’t trust me. I understood that. I had lied to you. That ended at that moment. “I have been asked to bring you to Metatron.”

Shaking you head, you crossed your arms. “Why the hell would I want to be anywhere near him?” You saw the look on my face, and I saw hope cross yours. “You don’t have to listen to him, Gadreel.” This time, when my name rolled off your tongue, it was with a gentleness. One that I was no longer accustomed to hearing intended for me. “You are able to decided what you want to do. Do what you think is right, and I hope that it’s not whatever he has planned. He stole Cas’s grace. He cast the the angels out of Heaven. He has single handedly screw everyone. How could you possibly work with such an egotistical ass?”you head, you crossed your arms. “Why the hell would I want to be anywhere near him?” You saw the look on my face, and I saw hope cross yours. “You don’t have to listen to him, Gadreel.” This time, when my name rolled off your tongue, it was with a gentleness. One that I was no longer accustomed to hearing intended for me. “You are able to decided what you want to do. Do what you think is right, and I hope that it’s not whatever he has planned. He stole Cas’s grace. He cast the the angels out of Heaven. He has single handedly screw everyone. How could you possibly work with such an egotistical ass?”

My eyes closed for a moment before my fingers gently touched your forehead. Instantly, your limp body was in my arms. As I carried you, I fought looking at your face. The one that held so much kindness, so much warmth. Finally, I broke. I glanced down, and instantly regretted it. I saw every little detail that came together to make such a beautiful being. The way your eyelashes brushed your slightly pink cheek, the way your hair fell just so, as you left it natural as always, the way your lips parted slightly as you slept, and the way your eyes moved behind your eyelids as you remained blissfully unaware.

Looking up, I saw Metatron’s back. “It is done.” I informed him.

He turned to me, smirking. “Excellent.” It was unnerving how he seemed to be enjoying this. “We will bring her to Heaven’s prison.” To hear that’s where you was to be held bothered me. I had spent far too much time locked up there, and you were but a human. 

* * *

Your screams haunted me, though I did not sleep. I had been walking from your cell when you awoke. You panicked, screamed, and begged for help. No matter where I was, who I was with, or what I was doing, I heard you.

_“Gadreel!” You called out, scared. “Please! Let me go.” Tears fell freely as you gripped the bars of your cell. “Gadreel!” As I moved further away, the sounds of your pleading became quieter._

Finally, I snapped. I couldn’t take the overwhelming guilt any longer. You were my first goal. Everything else could wait. As I entered the hall where you were being held, it was far too quiet. Fear spread through my entire being. Had he taken it too far? I came to your cell, and was thankful that you were alive, but saddened by the state of your body.

I entered your cell and knelt next to your body, my eyes looking over the cuts, the dried blood, and the bruises. My jaw clenched, anger radiating from me. I healed you before anything else. Your clothing still showed the signed of what Metatron had done to you, but the important thing was that you were breathing.

Once again, you were in my arms, and this time, the guilt faded slightly. I was bringing you to safety. I was walking away from the plans Metatron had for me. You may never forgive me, or trust me, but I planned to protect you until the end of time.

* * *

“What the hell?” Dean snapped, jumping up. “Get your hands off of her.”

I set her down gently. “She has been healed.” I informed them. My hands were held up in surrender. “I wish to help.”

Sam stood defensively. “And why should we trust you?”

My eyes glanced at you for a moment, and back to them. “Because I thought about what you said, about what she said. And you were right.” I told them. “You don’t trust me? Fine, I understand.I’ve made mistakes. But haven’t you? Haven’t we all?” I looked between them, as you started to stir. “At least give me a chance!”

Dean stepped forward, shaking my hand firmly. I knew that I had a long way to go to them truly trusting me, but it was a road I was willing to travel.

* * *


End file.
